To Kill a Hokage, To Solve a Murder
by bigbluecookiemonster
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke have just graduated from the FBI Academy, and she can't believe she's stuck with them again! Even if their captain, Kakashi, is as hot as they come. But then the Hokage gets murdered, and it's up to them to solve the crime!
1. Freedom

_Cookie Monster: Eek! Our frst fan fic is up! breaths deeply okay, so yeah! This is our fan fic. WHOOT! I know the first chapter is reallt short, but putting all three of the first chappies together wouldn't work so yeah. SO SORRY! Hopefully we can get another couple chappies up tonight (they're already written, so yeah.) Incase you're wondering, about the whole 'we' thing, this fan fic is being written by TWO PEOPLE! there's me, Cookie Monster, and my best friend, Big Blue Sweatshirt. We're alternating chapters. Guess who write each chappie, and you get a cookie! mmm... cookie... yeah. :)_

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would be mine, ALL MINE! But, sadly, I don't.

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

It was four in the afternoon, one sunny, April day, when a pink haired woman with startling green eyes practically skipped for joy out of the large, ugly building behind her, and bright grin planted on her face. It was over! Done! She'd never have to look at the faces of her odious class mate Naruto, or the cold and handsome Sasuke again! Sure, she'd had a crush on him at first (didn't everybody?), but after she'd turned 18, it had faded away.

She span around, her arms out, when a loud, annoying voice rang out.

"Sakura!"

'Speak of the devil', she thought as she turned to face a certain blond haired, blue eyed young man walking towards her. "What, Naruto?" She snapped, annoyed that he had disturbed her thoughts (again).

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go get some ramen as a celebration of our... uh..."

She rolled her eyes. "Graduation?"

He smiled. "Yeah! Graduation! Please?"

She sighed. "Look, Naruto, we're never gonna see each other again. This is goodbye." She turned and almost ran away, not wanting to see his expression, when she hit the back of a blond haired woman in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" She glanced up, and smiled. "Ino-pig!"

"Hey, forehead!" They hugged tightly. "We heard about your graduation, so we came to celebrate with you!" Ino gestured behind her to reveal all of her friends, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, the whole gang. Sakura grinned.

"Sounds great!" She turned to look around at them all, and noticed Naruto standing in the group, grinning once again. She groaned, but still followed them as they headed for what she knew would become a long night of drinking. One more night with Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't hurt, would it?


	2. Trapped

_ boo yaa! the second chappie is up! and, esciting news! brumroll We have our first reviewer! EEK! She already got her cookie, so yeah. We also have another person who has subscribed to our story. YAY! But... only one review... sob nobody loves us! waah so, yeah. please review! I think the chappie will be long enough to make you all happy. :) Way longer than the first one (heh heh) _

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

As her alarm clock blared at her, waking her from a restless slumber, Sakura groaned and rolled over, smacking the noisy clock a little harder than necessary. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes, reviewing the previous night with distaste. After Ino and the rest of the shinobi she had trained with so many years ago had met up with her, they had all gone to the local bar to celebrate hers, Naruto's, and Sasuke's graduation from the FBI training academy. She had become wrapped up in the festivities, and had been goaded into a drinking contest with Choujji, who, inevitably, had won. Now she was suffering the consequences; a fierce headache and an upset stomach.

She wandered down the hall and into the bathroom, where she gulped down a couple of aspirin, muttering to herself about slapping Ino later. She attempted to shake off her stupor over a piece of toast, and partially succeeded.

After she had eaten breakfast and gotten ready for the day, she stepped out of her front door, breathing deeply in the fresh morning sunshine. She eagerly set off toward the fourth Hokage's office, where she would be assigned a team for her new FBI career.

As she arrived at the office, she was surprised, and not pleasantly so, to see Naruto and Sasuke already waiting there. As she walked in, nodding respectfully to the Hokage, she looked quizzically at Naruto, who shrugged, indicating that he had no idea what was going on.

"Good morning, Sakura," the Hokage said pleasantly. "Glad you could make it. We're just waiting for one more person, and then we'll begin."

Just as he finished his sentence, Hatake Kakashi meandered through the door, reading, as ever, the latest book in the Come-Come Paradise series.

"Hello, Kakashi," the Hokage said, and gestured for him to put away the book. Kakashi did so, but grudgingly.

"So why are we all here?" Naruto asked loudly, showing, as usual, all the tact of a four-year-old.

The Hokage glared at him pointedly for a moment before answering his question. "You're here because I want you four to work together as an FBI team. Kakashi, as the most experienced of you, will of course be the leader."

"_What_?!" Sakura yelped, her green eyes widening in shock. She had joined the academy so that she could avoid these two, instead of having to go on missions with them all the time! This wasn't what she had intended at all.

"Well, if that's all, then I'll be going," Kakashi said lightly, flipping open his book and turning to go.

"Not so fast, Kakashi," Hokage said, and Kakashi reluctantly turned back. "You, as the leader of this team, have to show them the ropes. Let them get a feel for how the system works. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi muttered, and beckoned to the three ninjas to follow him.

They did so, Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, unenthusiastic as always, Naruto with a triumphant gleam in his eye, and Sakura in a continued state of shock. Kakashi led them to the rooftop where he had first gotten to know them, when they were still young and foolish. "Well then," he said, "shall we start?"

They all looked at him blankly. "Start what?" Naruto asked, always straight to the point.

"This," Kakashi muttered. "Sasuke," he said, more loudly, "you need to work on your attitude. Why did you join the FBI if you don't get interested in the case? I'm not going to work with you if you're not going to respond."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes with displeasure, but refrained from saying anything.

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you need to improve on your people skills. Nobody's going to want to answer questions coming from a loud-mouthed fool. You have to be subtle in this line of work. Get on it."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto howled. "I'm not a kid anymore, you can't talk to me like that!"

Kakashi glowered at him. "I'm the leader of this team, aren't I? I think that means that I can talk to you however I want." He faced Sakura, his visible eye glittering with, what? Glee? Malice? It was hard to tell with him. "And you, Sakura. You need to hone your physical skills. Your combat and stealth abilities are sub-par. I expect to see a lot of improvement from you by the time our first mission rolls around."

She nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying. This day was going from bad to worse! She hadn't wanted to be assigned to a team with these three; that was the whole point of joining the academy. However, she thought bitterly, FBI-worthy missions would be few and far between, so hopefully she wouldn't have to spend much time around them.

"Alrighty then," Kakashi said matter-of-factly. "Go work on what I've told you to, and maybe our career together won't be a complete failure." With that, he whipped out his book and hopped off the railing, vanishing from sight.

Sasuke got to his feet and calmly headed toward his house, without having said a single word the whole time. Naruto shot a nervous look at Sakura before trotting after Sasuke. Sakura slowly stood up, feeling lost and helpless. She jumped off the balcony, heading back toward her house.


	3. Tease

_does happy dance one more review! YAY! Thankies! But, it's still only two... PLEASE! Review! i know (well, i hope) that you're out there! ...please?_

_Anywho, this is happy chappie. Kakashi Sakura happiness! cheers_

_Well, on with the show. BTW, i really hope that this one is longer than usual. :)_

**Chapter Three: Tease**

Kakashi squinted his eye, training it on the prone figure ahead of him. He slowly pulled back the safety catch, and jerked back the trigger. He didn't flinch when the fire arm jumped in his hand and a loud bang resounded. Nor did he flinch when the bullet ripped through the head of the cardboard man. He smiled lazily, and turned when someone clamped their hand on his shoulder. He cocked and eyebrow at a smiling Genma, and removed his ear plugs.

"What?" He grunted rudely. Genma held up his hands in defense.

"Hey! Watch it! You have the gun, not me." He waited until Kakashi lowered his gun to continue speaking. "I just wanted to say that that was a good." He gestured to the manikin at the other end of the room. Kakashi shrugged, and watched suspiciously as his friends gaze unfocused on his face, and moved to over his shoulder.

"And who is that chic tearing up that poor bastard over there?"

Kakashi followed his gaze, flicked over her and replied lazily "That's Sakura."

Genma choked. "Sakura? _Haruno_ Sakura?!" His eyes greedily watched her every move. "Wow. Who knew she was going to grow up to look like that?"

Kakashi snorted. "Look like what? A-" He was cut off when Genma grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. Kakashi's eyes widened when he looked at her, really looked, and noticed just how gorgeous she was. Her shoulder-length, bubblegum pink hair was pulled back into a high, sweaty ponytail. Her green eyes were squinted as she glared down the barrel of her gun as she fired off rounds. Her long legs were spread for balance, and her shirt lifted slightly to reveal milky white skin.

"A babe?" Genma offered, chuckling. Kakashi nodded dumbly. Genma laughed, his trademark senbon falling to the ground unheeded. "You idiot. You just noticed her, didn't you?" Kakashi nodded again and swallowed hard. Then his black eyes narrowed when he noticed that her elbows were too high while she shot off four more rounds.

"Excuse me..."

Sakura could tell that Kakashi and his perverted friend were watching her practice. It only made her shoot faster, aiming more and more for the balls of the cutout, pretending that is was Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, anyone she could take her anger out on. Why couldn't they see that she was better than she used to be? Stronger than when she was a shinobi all those years ago? Her arms ached from not taking a break, and her aim began to go down. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the glass door to her cubicle open and close.

A cool hand touched her arm, and she jumped and spun around, ready to shoot anyone. Sakura blushed when she saw Kakashi, his eye crinkled in amusement.

She quickly dropped her arms down and bowed her head. "Sorry..." She muttered, desperatly wishing she could shoot the smug look off his face there and now.

Kakashi smiled, chuckling inwardly when he saw the malice glittering in her eyes. He thought it only made them sparkle more, and was quite glad she was mad. Then he noticed the cutout, and all the holes in the poor fellows crotch. "Woe to the man that catches you in a bad mood..." He murmured.

She looked at him skeptically. "Uh... thanks?" She oushed some hair from ehr face and glanced around uncomfortably.

He rubbed the back of his head:But also woe to you when your arms get tired and your aim gets worse."

Her eyes widened. "What?" Thoughts scrambled through her head. 'Always has to find a fault in me, doesn't he? Besides, how could he tell that my arms were getting sore from so far away?' She bit her lip to keep her anger in check. She really wanted to punch him...

Kakashi sighed. "Show me how you hold her gun." As she automatically got into position, Kakashi noticed when she winced, and guessed her arms were more sore than he thought. Then he noticed the un barrel aimed at his hear. He forced a chuckle. "Funny." He propelled her gently so she was looking at the shooting range. "Now then... do you know why your arms are getting so tired so fast?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Because I'm not strong enough, right?"

"Wrong. It's because your elbows are too high." He gently placed his hands on hers on the gun and lowered his arms until they pressed down on her arms. "Relax..." He muttered, when she didn't give way to the pressure on her arms.

She thought about jumping away, saying he was a pervert and should stay away. But her brain told her to stay. He was just helping her. Nothing wrong with that... She eased her arms down a little. 'Aah... they've stopped hurting so much!' With new confidence, she lowered them until Kakashi roughly ground out, "Enough." Immediately stopping, she turned to look at her former sensei and present captain.

"Is this right?" She asked innocently, her green eyes wide.

Kakashi grunted. He shouldn't have done this. Under his hands, her skin was warm and smooth, and smell, sweat, vanilla shampoo and something else, encompassed him, wrecking havoc to his senses. He... he didn't need this right now! He stepped back hurriedly, his arms swinging to his sides, his hands clenched.

She was startled when he jerked back, and even more so at the loss of warmth that had surrounded her when he was near. She gazed at him, her eyes surprised. For a moment, onyx clashed with green, and her mind went blank. Worried at her lose of control, she pulled away from his compelling gaze. "Um... I'll practice that..." She rubbed her arms awkwardly.

"yeah." Kakashi replied. "Practice." He raised his hand in goodbye, and then disappeared from the cubicle and walked quickly to where Genma stood.

Sakura watched him leave, ad let her mind wander for a moment. 'What just happened back there?' She shrugged, as if answering her own question. 'Dunno. Why does Kakashi always under dress? Though, that sweater does look good on him. I didn't know his shoulders were so broad. And at least he's not super over muscled. That's just gross.' She watched and Genma and Kakashi walked out of the range. She turned back to the target she was practicing on, and began to shoot at it, her elbows low. 'No, Kakashi's perfect. Strong, but it's subtle.' She paled, stopped shooting and shook her head. What was she thinking? Kakashi? Perfect? She put her gun down quickly and rubbed her face. Peeking out from between her fingers, she giggled. 'Perfect no way. But he is sure good looking.'

_claps yay! okay, peoples. Reviews keep us here alive. Want me to post? THEN PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! FLAME IF YOU WANT! ...if you hadn't already noticed, I'm dying for a review. So, just, appease a couple poor, lonely souls._


	4. Murder

_yo! Guess what? pleading for review worked! cheers I also got a review from someone anonymous... At least, i think it was anonymous. My only anonymous review ever! I'm glad to know that you find this story interesting, Mr. Anonymous. that's very comforting._

_Okay. here it is, the chappie you have all been waiting for. And I will spell check, those of you who corrected my spelling mistakes previously (heh heh, my bad). I hope you like the chappie! REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS KEEP US WRITING!_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own naruto. Would I be writing this if I did? No. (sorry, I just thought it would be safer to add one)_

**Chapter 4- Murder**

The Fourth Hokage sat at his desk, shuffling through the papers strewn about. Sighing, he glanced out his window, enjoying the broad view of his country. Scratching his beard, he slowly unfolded himself from his chair, his bones creaking. He wasn't so young anymore. He smiled at a picture from his youth, when he was training Jirayia, Tsunade and Orochimaru. All three were amazing agents now. His brow creased with thought. He never did understand why Tsunade had let Orochimaru become second in command instead of her, when they all knew he was probably a rogue agent. He went back to looking through the papers. All the more reason to make sure that Tsunade became Hokage instead of Orochimaru.

He smiled slightly when he found the paper he had been searching for: a letter of order to Tsunade to become Hokage when he was gone. He whipped out his pen, took off the top and signed on the dotted line. He examined his handiwork, and was about to shut it away when Orochimaru burst in. The grey haired man eyed him, noticing the menacing glint in his former students amber eyes.

"Good morning, Orochimaru. What's wr-"

"Cut the crap." He interrupted rudely. "What's all this about Tsunade becoming Hokage?"

The Hokage sat down at his desk. "I think Tsunade's ready to become Hokage when I'm gone." He pointed to the paper. "I've just signed the order." He took the paper and slid it out through a slit to his secretary who immediately got up and scampered away.

Orochimaru stood dumbfounded for a few moments, before becoming red with fury. "And I'm not?"

"No."

His eyes squinted angrily at the Hokage, and he pulled out his gun. "Take it back."

"No."

"Take it back!"

"You'll never become Hokage, Orochimaru. Not while I'm alive!"

"Then die!" He screeched and pulled back the trigger of his gun. the bang echoed throughout the room as the older man slumped onto his desk, blood gurgling from the small hole in his temple. Orochimaru set to work, peeling off his gloves and tossing them in the trash. Studding the gun in his jacket, he gazed in distaste at the prone form ahead of him. A slow smile dawned across his face when he saw the picture of his older team, with Tsunade, Jiraiya and himself looking out of the picture frame. He picked it up, traced out Tsunade, and then gingerly set to work setting up the crime scene.

Sakura sighed and fiddled with her pencil,staring outside her window. It was beautiful outside, a clear May day, and she felt the urge to go outside and challenge Ino and the others to a game of soccer. Her gaze shifted to watch her teammates. Her gaze flicked over Naruto, fidgeting as usual, then to Sasuke and his brother, itachi, who had been assigned to them as their forensic representative. They still glared at each other when they were forced to communicate, their distaste for each other obvious. 'Even the famous Uchiha stone faces are starting to crack...' She thought when she noticed that Itachi was drumming his fingers irritably and Sasuke's foot tapping incessantly. Shoving hair from her face, Sakura's eyes landed on the final member of their team: Kakashi. Her eyes flicked over his clothes, the same that he always wore, up to his concealed face. Why did he always wear his mask? As a fashion statement? Because he was a criminal? She giggled. Maybe his face was horribly deformed... She glanced up, and onyx clashed with emerald as he caught and held her gaze.

Heat speared through her when she remembered the night at the range nearly a month ago, and her cheeks stained red. Looking away,she reminisced on that month. Nothing had happened at all. Nothing whatsoever, other than that night. At first, there had been paperwork, gallons of it. But after two weeks, the only thing left for the three amateur agents to do was to do coffee runs for Kakashi and Itachi. Sakura had run down the hall so many times, clutching their mugs to her chest, filled with hot coffee, only to have it spill, or it not be perfect.

"Sakura?"

She glanced up and glared irritably at the grey-haired man who had spoken. "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" If he asked her to get his coffee for him one more time...

He smiled. "I need you to run this to the Hokage." She brightened visibly and grabbed the piece of paper, only to have Kakashi not let go. "And then I need you to top off my mug for me." Jerking the paper from his grasp, she violently grabbed the mug. Biting her lower lip, she contemplated throwing the mug at his stubborn head, but in the favor of her job, stormed out of the office instead.

Kakashi chuckled, eyeing the sway of her hips as she stormed away. Then he flipped his familiar orange book open and began to read, content to keep his thoughts and fantasies to himself.

Sakura stomped down the hallway to the Hokage's office, her breath coming in fast and hard. Of course he'd pick her to do his coffee run. Any way to prove she was inferior! She shut her eyes as she reached the large doors blocking her entry to the office. She knocked.

"Hokage-sama? It's Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I have something from Hatake Kakashi for you." She glanced at the note in her hand. She frowned at the door when no answer was given, and tried again. "Hokage-sama? Excuse me?" Frustrated, she opened the door.

The first thing she saw was the blood. It coated everything on the big desk and the Hokage's slumped form. As if in a trance, she slowly neared the body, the stench of death and blood almost overwhelming. "Hokage-sama?" She whispered as she noticed the small round hole in his temple. Her body sprang to life, the mug shattered on the floor, and Sakura let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Two Hours Later-

Sakura sat, huddled, in a chair, her face round, pale and vulnerable. Her green eyes were wide and glassy as the stared into the cup of coffee in her hands, Kakashi watched her worriedly as Sasuke leaned against the wall, cold as usual.

Even Naruto, usually the loud mouthed idiot was quiet and worried, his face solemn. He took her hand, worried at his icy feel. "Sakura-chan?" He asked tentatively.

Her head slowly turned towards him, and her eyes focused on his face. "Naruto-kun?" She whispered, and they all leaned in to hear her.

Naruto felt her forehead, and, casting a worried glance at Kakashi said "Sakura, we're right here. Don't worry." Turning to Kakashi he muttered "Get Tsunade. She's freezing."

He stared at his former student. "You get her."

"You should! You never do anything!"

"that's because I have you to do it for me."

"Why you little-"

Sasuke growled and grabbed a hunk of Naruto's blonde hair, causing him to yelp. "Come on, baka, Let's go." He dragged a cursing Naruto from the room, and Kakashi shook his head, rolling his eye.

"Sakura?"

"Hn? Oh, yes Kakashi-sensei?"

he gently rubbed her hand. "I hate to do this, but I need you to tell me what happened..."

She sighed, and closed her eyes as her head fell back in her chair. "I... I was going to the Hokages first, and then I was gonna get your coffee. He didn't answer the door, so I walked in, thinking I'd leave it on his desk, and he was just lying there..." tears rolled down her cheeks,and breathing became ragged. "There... there was so much blood, Kakashi-sensei. So much..." She began to shiver just as Tsunade burst in.

"Move it, Kakashi!" He quickly obliged, moving to a corner of the room and whipping out his book. But instead of reading, he watched the pink haired girl intently, his eyes fierce.

Tsunade placed her fingers on Sakura's temples. and gently let chakra pulse through. "She'll be fine." Running a hand over her hair, she got up an left, with Naruto scampering behind her until she slammed the door in his face.

"What did she mean 'she'll be fine'? Sakura-chan is obviously not doing well."

Kakashi sighed. "Shut it, Naruto."

"I mean, she's so cold, and paler than usual and-"

"Shut up dammit! Do you think you're the only one worried about her? Huh?" He glared at him as Naruto gaped with shock, and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

A weak cough startled them. "Please don't fight." They all rushed to Sakura's side, apologizing when the second in command swept into the room, his scorn obvious that he had to address such amateurs in his department. Kakashi Sasuke and Naruto formed a protective half circle around Sakura, and Orochimaru sneered. "How quaint. Protecting her are you?" His face went smooth and he said "I need to speak to Kakashi. Alone."

He shook his head. "Whatever you say to me, my team can hear."

"Fine. I need your team to investigate the old man's murder."

Sakura groaned as Naruto jumped up, yelling out "Why!?"

The snake like man smirked. Oh yes, they'd do perfectly. "Because Sakura found the body, and because everyone else is busy. And also because I said so. I expect you to start tomorrow." With that, he left the room, his hair swinging behind him.

Kakashi took a deep breath, and then said "Okay, guys. Meet here tomorrow at nine."

_And so the hokage has died. moment of silence for those of you who are wondering about the whole, knowing the murderer is, has anyone watched the show 'Columbo'? Watch it. best show in the world._

_Any who, you basically see the murder, and know who the murderer is, and the whole show is about watching Columbo (the detective) solve the murder, finding clues, etc. Course, this one'll have some Kaka/Saku shtuff too... starting next chapter... hee hee... REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE! btw, I just HAD to add itachi in there. :) he's not amain charrie, but he... never mind. he's not evil. and he's mine! hugs Itachi doll protectivly_


	5. Clues

_well, peoples, here it is, the long awaited chappie number five. yes, I know it's short. Bear with us, please. Chapter six will come. just, school started, so we've been busy for the past couple weeks, so... yeah... lame excuse, I know. I'm sorry. But, here it is. Be happy!_

**Chapter 5: Clues**

A few weeks later, Sakura left the office, wiped out from their last session. She and the rest of her team had been working almost nonstop for the past few weeks, but so far they had come up with depressingly little evidence. There were no fingerprints, no stray hairs, not even the few skin cells it would take to make an accusation. Whoever had executed the crime had been extremely thorough in wiping out any trace of themselves.

Sakura tucked the folder containing her report of the day's work tighter underneath her arm and walked a little faster, glancing up at the big yellow moon hanging in the night sky. She was looking forward to a long, hot shower when she got home. Suddenly, a black-cloaked figure slid silently out of the shadows of a blackened alleyway. The stranger closed in on her smoothly, trapping her against the house beside her.

"Out all alone on a night like this? That's not safe for a good looking young lady like yourself," the man hissed, leaning in uncomfortably close. Sakura recoiled, turning her head slightly away from the appalling stench of sweat and booze the man exuded.

"Please, leave me alone," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Oh, don't be like that, sweetie," the man sneered, moving one of his hands from the wall to caress her cheek.

"Get away!" Sakura screamed, scanning the deserted street for help. The man roughly pinned one of her wrists to the wall and slid the hand on her face down to her breast, squeezing hard. He pressed his dirty, smelly body against hers.

He let his lips brushed her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, and whispered hoarsely, "No one's going to help you. You might as well let it happen."

She struggled madly, but the man was too strong and kept her easily pinned. She started to cry, desperate to get away.

All of a sudden, the sweaty weight pressed against her was thrown aside and Kakashi-sensei was standing with his foot on the would-be-rapist's chest, glaring down at him with his exposed eye. He stepped down hard, and the man screamed as his ribs shattered like glass. He moaned in agony once more, then lay still.

Kakashi turned to Sakura, his eye sympathetic and concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

Sakura sniffled once more, impatiently wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I'm fine," she gulped. "Just a little scared."

He nodded, pulling her into a comforting hug. "It's okay. He won't hurt you."

Sakura let a sob burst out, and buried her face in his shoulder where she cried for a few minutes. Once she had calmed down, she stepped back and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks for that," she said, poking the unconscious man in the street with the toe of her shoe. "I think he needs to be taken to the hospital, though. You went a little too far on him."

Kakashi nodded silently, a strange look in his eye. He impulsively reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him. She looked up, her bright green eyes meeting his deep black one. She reached up with her free hand and started to pull down the soft mask covering his mouth.

Suddenly, they heard a loud shout. "Kakashi-sensei! We've found something new!" She hurriedly stepped back from Kakashi and whirled around to see Naruto running as fast as he could down the street toward them. He stopped next to them, panting, and looked up. "Sakura? I thought you would already be home by now." He cast a bemused look to the man lying in the street, then shook his head and focused his attention back on them. "We've found a blackmail note near the scene of the crime! And you won't believe who it's from!"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked up at Kakashi urgently. He gestured for Naruto to continue. "It's from Tsunade. The note is from Tsunade."

_And the plot thickens. Dun-nun-nun! hee hee... cliff hanger. Please don't kill me... Hope you liked it._


	6. Arrest Part Uno

_Well, heh heh, this chapter took long enough, didn't it? -coughcough- I really hope we didn't lose any readers. I feel awful. -sob- but. here it is. _

**Chapter Six: Arrest Part Uno**

The interrogation room was colder than she thought it would be. Shivering, she pulled her tan business jacket closer about her thin stature. Glancing about the mirrored room, her eyes came to rest on the back of a certain gray haired agent. As if he felt her gaze, Kakashi turned slowly, an eyebrow cocked lazily. Sakura blushed, and turned away, a blush staining her face.

Kakashi smiled, and was about to speak to her when the door burst open, revealing an annoyed looking Tsunade flanked by a grin Sasuke and an anxious Naruto. Behind them trailed a tall, well built white haired agent, who Sakura dimly remembered was Jiraiya. She pursed her lips, and nodded to one of the mirrors, behind which she knew sat two agents waiting for the signal to begin recording the conversation.

"I hope you don't mind that i brought Jiraiya with me. He's here in place of a lawyer." Tsunade's cold tone and cool amber eyes clearly stated that she didn't give a shit what they thought, and he'd be staying no matter what.

Kakashi sighed, and gestured for them to sit at the small metal table. Naruto and Sasuke stood stoically by the door, and Sakura hovered, confused, until Kakashi murmured "It is standard for one to sit during an interrogation, Sakura." She started, then blushed deep red, sliding into her chair as Kakashi chuckled.

Shooting him a glare, Sakura turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, I-"

She was cut off by an impatient wave of the hand and Tsunade's weary words. "Just get to the point."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, and mentally gasped. He was tilted back in his chair, reading his stupid book! Of all the damnably sexy, smart-ass bastards... She flicked out a foot, causing his chair to unbalance and have him topple over backwards in a tangle of long limbs. Sakura primly opened the folder in front of her, and pulled out a copy of the e-mail they'd found that had been supposedly written by Tsunade. "We found this."

Tsunade grabbed it rudely and flicked her eyes over it absently. "So what?"

The pink haired agent swallowed. "It's from you."

Tsunade frowned and inspected it in more detail. She glanced up, her eyes hard. "I didn't write this."

"It's the only evidence we have, Tsunade-sama." Green stared into gold, and Sakura watched as the spark died.

She pursed her lips. "I'm the lead subject aren't I?"

Sakura brushed the back of her former sen-sei's hand. "Tsunade, I-"

Her hand was shaken off. Tsunade sat up straighter in her chair, her face deadly calm. "I didn't write that note, nor did I kill the Hokage."

Sakura opened her mouth to appeal to her sen-sei, when Kakashi grabbed her elbow. She sent him a glare, and he shook his head at her. jerking her arm away from him, and sighed and stood. Shuffling the file into order, she nodded to the mirror, signaling that the interview was over. She walked over to Sasuke and Naruto, trailed by Kakashi, who was still engrossed in his book. Sending him another scathing look, she pushed open the door and strode to the observation room to pick up the tape of the video tape of the interrogation.

Thanking the attendant, she cast her gaze out the one way window, and gasped. Tsunade was crying within the arms of Jiraiya, her face buried in his shoulder. Sakura's face hardened. She knew her former teacher couldn't have killed the Hokage, and now she had to find out who did.

Rushing from the office, she took off running down the long hallway. A sharp yell echoed throughout the chamber. "Kakashi!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(there is a break, incase the break above didn't work... :( )

Kakashi minds was doing over time, replaying the scene in the interrogation room over and over (even though it appeared he was particularly interested in a scene in his book). Tsunade-sama? A murderer? The though seemed far fetched to him, even if the new hokage tended to be drunk, sadistic and sarcastic most of the time. A frown creased his face. It would be almost impossible, and extremely improbable, to find any more clues. the office had been swept over and over for hints as to the identity of the murderer.

A voice yelling his name from down the hall cracked into his thoughts, and he turned slowly to have someone short and warm come hurtling into his chest. he looked down, and smiled as he recognized the mussed pink hair.

Quickly, the woman stepped backwards, her face flustered. "Kakashi. I... I need to talk to you."

He raised his book to eye level. "Yes?"

Suddenly, she grabbed his book and tossed it down the hall violently, her green eyes bright with anger. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, surprised. he knew that he hated his reading the book, but not so much as to cause it bodily harm. Frowning, Kakashi began to amble down the hallway, his voice bored. "Sakura. You could have talked to me perfectly well while I was reading..."

Sakura laid a hand on his arm. A jolt shot through his, and Kakashi swallowed hastily. "Kakashi." Her voice vibrated with anger. "Tsunade. Didn't. Do It." She punctuated each word with a jab in his arm with her finger.

Sighing, he went over to pick up his book and dusted it off lazily. "There's nothing I can do. Now... where was I..."

She pulled his book away from his face impatiently again, her eyes imploring now. "Please, Kakashi." Her hand lifted to brush her fingers gently against his cloth covered cheek. "For... for me." She whispered.

Kakashi pursed his lips, trying to keep his heart from hammering out of his chest. He attempted to focus his mind on the odds... but it kept on slipping to how much he'd like to have her, Sakura, looking at him like that forever. He squeezed his eyes shut. No, that was wrong. This was Sakura. Opening them again, he gently pulled her hand away from his face. "I'll try."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(another break in time [oh no!)

Kakashi sighed, running a tired hand through his silver hair as he gazed around the Hokage's office. He had no doubt that Tsunade was innocent, but the search seemed futile. Their only piece of evidence pointed a glaring, accusing finger at her. it seemed almost too obvious to be true, really. The crime scene was perfect, everything in order but the one obvious clue. They'd scanned everything there, poked in every dusty corner, and not one single clue in Tsunade's favor had turned up. He cast his gaze out the window of the office, squinting in the glare of the sunset that cast everything with a fiery hue, as if hell burned on earth. It was getting late, his team had already left thirty minuets ago, and he stood alone in the blood red sun.

Growling in agitation, he turned on his heel and strode to the door. Resting his hand on the old wood of the door frame, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. In some ways, it seemed like this was all one big nightmare, and they would all wake up the next day, their lives back to normal. He looked out into the deserted hallway, and turned to close the door. As he pulled on the ornate crystal doorknob, he noticed a piece of dark cloth caught in the door hinge. Pulling it loose, he stared at it for a while before crushing it in his hand. The thick weave didn't math any sort of clothes he's ever seen other than the thick, black trench coat a certain black haired, amber eyes agent dutifully wore to work everyday.

Shoving it in his pocket, Kakashi strode from the premises, smiling.

_btw this is the first half/two thirds of the chapter. I decided to do this first, because everyone was killing me about it, so I decided to shorten peoples woes. REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL UPDATE FASTER! And sorry about the Tsunade Jiraiya stuff. :) I think it's cute, but I know k-narf will kill me. oops. Hope you liked the chappie, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_


	7. Arrest part Deux

_Mwa-ha-ha, here it is! The final, ultra edited version! Hee hee, smut warning, Well, not smut. You'll see. :D Hope you like it, and review lotsa! And go read my other fan fic. It's a very depressing Kaka Saku oneshot._

**Chapter Six: Arrest**

Part Deux

Sakura watched the loud blonde and quiet pale eyed woman opposite her with happiness. Hyuuga Hinata had been one of her best friends since grade school, and Sakura had watched as her friend became immediately in love with Naruto when they had first met. Naruto, being the densest agent alive, didn't realize this until three months ago, and they'd been dating ever since. Sighing, she stirred her ramen idly, bored. It was kind of Naruto and Hinata to invite her to Ichiraku's (where else?) with them, but they only had eyes and ears for each other.

Coughing, she drew their attention away from each other and to her, making Hinata blush.

"Sorry, Sakura." The woman apologized softly.

The pink haired girl waved her hand idly, dismissing the subject. "I was merely going to suggest leaving." She glanced at her phone. 7:30. "It's getting late."

Naruto jumped up. "Right!" Thumping a wad of cash on the bar counter as payment, he began the long ritual of helping Hinata down from her bar stool, Sakura watching amusedly and chuckling. She followed them lazily out of the stand, her mind turning to the delicious thought of a hot, bubbly bath and reading in bed for a good portion of the night. She waved at them absently, and watched them walk down the street, hand in hand, and smiled. They were so lucky to have each other.

Sighing, she turned and began to head home, when her cell phone began to blare out one of those annoying jingly things that always manage to pop into your mind at the wrong instant. Grumbling, she was about to just ignore her stupid phone, when she realized that the ID screen read 'Kakashi'. Hastily flipping her phone open, she growled a hello.

After a few moments, she groaned and turned around, heading back to the ramen stand.

"Meet me at Ichiraku." She growled in exasperation, and shoved her phone in her pocket.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kakashi slowly made his way to the ramen shop, admiring the night. The moon was full and bright white, and the stars were spread like a thick blanket over the city. _A lovers night_, he thought. Smiling, he walked into the store, the lights pooling over him, and his eyes landed on a sullen looking Sakura in the corner. Sliding in the seat next to her, he cocked an eyebrow. "Why so angry?"

She glared at him. "It's late, and I was looking forward to having a nice long bath when who should call but you!" Her green eyes lingered angrily. "This had better be good, Kakashi, otherwise you won't show up for work for a very long time." Cracking her knuckles, she slouched down to rest her head on her hands.

Kakashi scratched his head nonchalantly. "If it had anything to do with Tsunade not being the murderer, would that count as a good thing?"

Her head perked up as her green eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Spit it, Hatake."

His fingers went to his pocket, brushing against his ever present Icha-Icha book. For once, he ignored it, his fingers delving deeper until they found the thick piece of fabric. He plopped it on the table, his visible eye bored. "Recognize it?"

Her brow creased in a frown, she studied the fabric. "It not Tsunade-sama's, if that's what you mean. At least, nothing I've ever seen her wear."

He smiled. "Exactly. Do you know whose it is?" She shook her head. Leaning closer, he whispered, "It's Orochimaru's."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she snatched up the piece of fabric, holding it closer to her face. "Where'd you find it?"

Kakashi sat back, satisfied. "In the door hinge. Probably got torn off of his coat while he was walking out." He began to frown, realizing now how unstable his 'evidence' was. What was he, a bumbling rookie? He was about to give the news to Sakura, when her arms were suddenly around his neck, and he heard her whispering "Thank you, thank you, thank you," like a mantra. Automatically, his arms went around her, his hands splayed at her waist. Pulling her back, he was ready to give her the bad news, when his heart stopped.

She looked wonderful, her green eyes a light with happiness, her mouth turned up in a smile. Not to mention she was sitting on his lap, held in his embrace. His head moved down an inch of its own accords, until their noses almost touched, his hand pulling his mask down to stare at her with heated eyes and a naked face.

"Sakura..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura's smile faded when she heard her captain growl her name out, and her face turned worried. She removed a hand from his neck and placed it on his forehead gently. "Are you okay?" Her green eyes gently probed his. "Kakashi? Kakashi? Hel-" She was cut off by a pair of warm, smooth lips that suddenly crashed onto her own. Her eyes flew open wide, and then gradually flickered shut, her tired body giving into the warmth he made in her body. Her arms wrapped around his neck as a warm, delicious feeling swamped her. Fisting her hands in his thick hair, she sighed in pleasure, feeling his tongue gently run over her bottom lip before playing erotically with hers. She felt his arms tighten around her, and groaned when he pulled back just slightly to breathe. Biting her lower lip, her eyes slowly opened again to fall on Kakashi.

Gasping, her mind suddenly began to race as she registered what had just happened. This was wrong! This was Kakashi! Her captain! Teacher! A man she had known almost since she was a young girl! She began to struggle against him, her green eyes wild. "Let me go!" She cried, beating on his chest with her fists. In a daze, Kakashi let her go, his mind blank. He watched her flee from the restaurant, stunned. Ignoring the stares from the stand owners, he got up, pulling up his mask and began to slowly plod to the nearest bar.

Why the hell had he kissed her? One devilish part of his mind piped up. _Because she looked so alluring in your lap like that. _Groaning, he slapped a hand to his forehead. He really needed some sake.

_yay! Some lip locking going on, but Sakura's not very happy. Well, her mind isn't at least. :). Review, and then go read my other fan fic. Shoo shoo. btw, I'll be posting another one-shot that I wrote, Gaara Sakura this time. It needs a name first... hmm... Whatever. Hurry! Go read it!_


End file.
